Sparkles of a Different Kind
by Erutan Xiku
Summary: Alex Summers moved house to be with the most important person in the world to him. How will this affect his life and how will he adjust...and why does he feel that his focus is shifting?
1. Chapter: 1

Sparkles of a Different Kind

**Disclaimer**: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, nor did I have anything to do with its creation, and all content referring to X-Men: Evolution belongs to Marvel and all related parties. Also any characters that do not appear in the original X-Men: Evolution series have nothing to do with the series/comic, and strictly appear for the purpose of this story.

**NB**: This story is dedicated to my good friend Beany, since if it wasn't for her and her demands, I would have never come up with this…Thank you.

Chapter: 1

Alex Summers was walking back to the mansion, his new home. He was walking back alone, something he would rather prefer at this point in time, since he needed plenty of time to emotionally prepare himself. Many times on his trek had he referred to the map his parents had given him, upon dropping him to school, so as not to get lost along the way. For some reason they had planned something special that, as far as he knew, seemed to consist of moving his belongings in while he was at school. Throughout the whole day he had been bubbling with excitement, so much so that he could barely pay attention in his classes, _'Not that they ever do anything important in lessons on the first day back,'_

As he walked on, he noted a myriad of emotions running through him; pain, heartache, joy, apprehension, eagerness, anxiety and many others he couldn't place a name to. All of these feelings seemed to mix together, forming a heavy weight that hung at his heart and continued down to the pit of his stomach. He held up a hand…man was it shaking, _'Guess I'm really that nervous, huh,'_, he looked up and smirked humourlessly, _'what great emotional preparation,'_

The young blond came to a stop at a crossroads and pulled out his map to see where he should go to keep on the right path. Soon he'd be home; a new home, a new start…_this_ time with his brother. He pocketed the map, taking the correct turn, smiling at the memory of his reunion with his elder brother whom he had lost once long ago. The incident that separated them was a painful memory, as it bore the reminder of the loss of their biological parents. Since then, the two had been separated, living separate lives and believing the other was dead. Now they weren't alone anymore, they were alive and had each other…they didn't have to live with the perceived sin of being the only survivor.

He looked back on his reasons for moving into the mansion and joining the X-Men, it didn't take long to come to the answer why. He was moving because he wanted to be with Scott; he didn't want to…_could not _risk losing him again, at least not without being by his side if it should happen. A cold chill ran through him as he remembered their near-disastrous holiday, which had almost resulted in them losing each other once more and maybe permanently. Never had he, or either of them, been so grateful for having their mutant powers – it had saved their lives, despite the near exposure. He had to admit that during the worst of the situation, he had feared, no, he was _terrified_ of the possibilty of losing Scott...thankfully such a thing hadn't come to pass.

He continued walking in silence, the heavy feeling seeming to wane but not completely disappearing…couldn't he brood in peace? When he reached another junction, he stopped and checked his map.

"Hmm…after this turning I should be in full view of the mansion," he said to himself and paused a moment, seeming to weigh his hesitation, _'You're here now…it's your home, nothing to be scared of,'_ He drew in a breath and took the turn, the sight of the place to be his home taking his breath away, _'Dude! It's huge!'_ While in his mental stupor, he walked towards the mansion, coming to a stop at the gates. He stood a moment and jumped when the gates began to slide open, accompanied by the metallic clanking. Again he hesitated, the sight of the grounds seeming to daunt him…statues decorated the lawn as well as trimmed and sculpted hedges. All of this combined together to emphasise the grand, angel-bearing fountain at the centre.

He flinched, swearing that he had heard a sound from the intercom next to him. Maybe it was his imagination. Anyway, he gulped and continued on, walking towards the grand double doors that waited for him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: This story may be updated a little slow, since I'm kinda busy at the moment, plus I appreciate any feedback that's given (but not a must)


	2. Chapter: 2

Sparkles of a Different Kind

Chapter: 2

He stood outside the door; building up the nerve to enter his new home…why was he so apprehensive? '_Come on Alex, this is just stupid…just go in already_,' he gulped and knocked on the door, '_Great, knock on the door…it's _your_ house!_' All the same he waited a while, since someone may have heard the knock and may just answer the door. No-one came and so he shrugged and reached for the handle, a frown coming upon his brow as the door creaked open slightly. Something was wrong, '_Maybe the last person in forgot to close the door…yeah, maybe that's it_,' He pushed open the door and hesitated, everything was dark; the curtains were drawn, the lights were out.

"Hello," he called, hoping that someone was there. Some seconds went by and he got no reply; his frown deepened and he took a hesitant step inside, his earlier apprehension seeming to be forgotten. Seeing that nothing bad had happened with the first step, he looked about and swallowed as he took a few more, "Uh…is anybody in? Scott?" '_Dammit, why isn't anyone answering?_' He squinted in the darkness, the only light from the doorway, and it wasn't helping much, '_Why don't I switch on a light or few?_' The young blond turned his head, just about managing to make out a switch to his left and reached for it. He flipped it, nothing, "Hm…power must be out," he prepared to step in, when he froze, '_What if there's trouble? What if…oh no, Scott!_' he grit his teeth, gulping as he brought a glow about his hands, '_Okay Alex, let's go!_'

"Surprise!" he stood in shock at the unified voices that called out, coupled with the sudden dazzle of the lights flooding on. His jaw hung open at the sight; colourful streamers decorated the ceiling and banisters, the sole focus being the banner that stretched above the foyer, supported at the height of the stairs and bearing balloons. He read the message it bore, _''Welcome home, Alex Summers'…everyone's here…for me_?' He looked upon the residents of the mansion; each one of them gathered in the foyer and he noted some new faces among the ones he was already familiar with.

"Welcome home, Alex," the leader of the X-Men said, as he stepped forwards to greet their new member. The young Summers brother stood where he was a moment then smiled, letting the glow disappear from his hands as he stepped towards his elder brother. He reached out a hand and clasped his brother's forearm in a companionate manner, forcing down the tears that pricked at his eyes.

"Thanks, Scott," he managed to say past the lump in his throat. His heart lightened at the smile the brown-haired teen gave him, then a sudden movement caught his eye and he looked past him at the couple that tentatively broke away from the crowd, "Mum, Dad," he said, breaking away from Scott. Alex embraced the woman who had raised him since he was young, the woman who was his mother and his eyes burned again with the painful emotions that began to build up. This move held another significance; he'd be leaving the home he had known, the home he had grew up in and two of the best parents he had known, "I love you mum," She pulled away and looked up at him, cupping his face with one hand as she smiled with pride, her eyes shining. He looked up and made way for his father, clasping his forearm.

"We're proud of you, Alex," he said, clapping the young man on the shoulder, "take care of yourself,"

"Hey, zhere's no need to say stuff like zat," Kurt cut in, evidently seeming to be a little antsy, "ze party hasn't efen started, nor finished, yet," Alex blinked in momentary confusion, looking from the faces of his parents, to his brother and finally landing upon the Professor.

"Indeed," the bald man began, raising his hands in an explanatory manner, "to commemorate this occasion and official reunion, we, as per Scott's secret plans, prepared a _warm welcome_," his sharp eyes looked towards the German, who laughed in an apologetic manner.

"What's with him?" Alex leaned in to whisper with Scott, as the music came on. The elder brother chuckled as everyone began to make the most of the party, Kurt teleporting straight to the food table.

"He's been really, um, _enthusiastic_ about the party," he replied, rising his voice a little so it could be heard above the music, "He almost ordered you to get in when you hesitated at the gates,"

"You were watching?" the blond asked, blinking in surprise at the explanation he had received.

"Of course," Scott smirked then caught sight of Jean, he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled, "Hey, have a good time okay; I'm glad you decided to join us," The two shared a warm smile then Scott departed to pursue his unrequited interests. The young teen watched him go to talk to the popular redhead who stood by the punch bowl, and smiled.

"Hi!" Alex jumped back, letting out a yelp of surprise as a tanned, dark-haired girl jumped in front of him, "I'm Amara, would you like to dance?" boy was she grinning.

"Uh…okay," he replied, plastering a forced grin to match hers, though it probably wasn't as enthusiastic, _'Does she have to smile that much?'_ "I don't remember seeing you before…are you new too?" he asked as she spun him on the dance floor.

"Mhm, yeah," she nodded, dancing to the music as he tried to get in tune with the heavy, lively sounds, "there's a bunch of us," she came in close to speak a little loud into his ear, "I'll introduce you after the dance," He looked at her and nodded, she wasn't all that bad looking, kinda cute maybe, _'_If_ she lightened up on the blush,'_ Before long, the music was over and a slower one settled in, though not the kind designed for romantic sways, something he was grateful for, "Come on," she said, taking his hand, "I'll introduce you now," _'At least she keeps her word,'_ She led the blond off the dance floor and to the side where chairs were lined up, some of them occupied with faces he hadn't seen before.

"Hey Amara," greeted a young boy with brown hair, "this Scott's brother?"

"Hey guys," she greeted in return, not letting go of the blond's hand and gesturing to him with a tilt of her head, "this is Alex," she turned to him and gestured to each of the new faces, speaking their names in turn.

"Uh, hi," he said, raising a hand in greeting.

"Hey, where's Jubilee and Bobby?" Amara asked, to which the others looked at each other and shrugged, "Don't tell me they're in detention again,"

"Most likely," Ray said, sipping at his drink, "it's not like they'd have come home early anyway," The dark haired girl made a sound that seemed to border on a whine and frustration, before they looked up at a familiar flash of yellow.

"Hi guys!" came a lively greeting as the owner, a young girl with dark hair who clearly came from Asian descent, came up to them with a cheerful smile, "Who's the new guy?"

"You'd know if you got here on time," the tanned girl at his side growled at the newcomer, "and where's Bobby?"

"Bobby?" the Asian girl echoed, as she blinked and smiled sheepishly, "Uh, he got caught at the door by Scott," she replied, then looked at Alex with a friendly smile and held out a hand, "I'm Jubilee and you are?" The blond blinked in dumb surprise, was it him or was she cute…in an impish way, _'My cheeks feel hot…am I blushing!'_ he thought, then Amara leaned in between them.

"His name's Alex," she answered for him, looking at Jubilee somewhat disapprovingly.

"Alex…why does that name sound so familiar…" the dark-haired girl wondered out loud, placing a hand to her chin, "Oh well!" she exclaimed, smiling again as she grabbed his free hand, "Come on, let's dance!" The young Summers brother made a sound but was unable to say anything, since the girl dragged him off to the dance floor, completely ignoring Amara's exclamation. Upon reaching a suitable spot with enough room, the Asian girl spun about to face her partner and took a hand in hers as she danced, encouraging him to join her. She watched him move with her, trying to synch with the beat and giggled.

"What?" he asked, looking up at her upon hearing her laugh. She smiled at him and raised her voice so that he could catch it.

"You have to relax, don't try so hard," he frowned at her advice, then the song changed and she stepped closer to him, "You have danced before right?"

"Yeah, 'course I have,"

"Then what's there to be afraid of?" just then a hand rested upon her shoulder and both of them looked up to see Scott's irritated, and slightly disapproving, expression. Not wanting to deal with the matter here, the leader of the X-Men indicated with his head for her to follow him. Frowning, Alex followed also, curious to know why his brother would be upset with her.

"Why were you late again, Jubilee?" the elder Summers asked, upon reaching the recreational room. The younger brother pushed the door open slightly, making sure that it didn't creak, so he could watch. The young girl smiled nervously, hesitating a moment.

"Detention?" she offered somewhat innocently, wincing a little as he let out a controlled sigh.

"Jubilee," he began, placing a level gaze upon her, "what if something were to happen and we need you and Bobby, being late won't help," he paused a moment as she looked away, letting out a sigh herself, "and today…it was meant to be special, you knew you two had to be here on time,"

"Why?" she challenged, "So that we can greet some dumb new recruit?"

"That new recruit's my brother,"

"Oh whoop-de-do," she mocked, a defiant look in her eyes. Scott looked at her, his brow creased with concern.

"Do you hate being an X-Man?" he asked, taking account of her joining the team a few months back.

"I don't _hate_ it," she said, looking away, "I just…don't like having to meet expectations and being somewhere when I don't want to be, or don't even have to,"

"This being one of them?" both of them jumped at the new voice and looked at the door, now fully open and revealing the young blond.

"Alex…what're you-"

"It's okay, Scott," he said, putting on a reassuring smile, "I know how it is when you don't want to do something you don't feel like doing, so it's no big," his elder brother looked at him with a sad, almost failed, look, while realisation dawned upon Jubilee's face. The younger Summers turned and left for the foyer, deciding to live it out until the end.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N**: As an advanced warning, the 3rd Chapter will take a while to come out since I have other projects to work on, and also there will be no updates for anything for the whole of August since I'm off on holiday at that time.

As far as writing goes, I've decided to use phonetic German-accented English whenever Kurt or other German speaks…what I'm not sure of is if I should extend this for German words, like 'vier' is pronounced 'fier' (sounds like 'fear'). To elaborate, should I write German words with English phonetics or the proper German spelling?

Anyhow, I'd like to thank the following:

**Beany** – Thanks for making me write this story lol, and also thanks for beat-ing this chapter and continuously asking me if it was finished yet. Oh oh, and yes Boss you are demanding, and I promise to think up the 3rd and possibly 4th Chapters while I'm on holiday  
**Speedy Gonzales** – Thanks for the compliment :) and you can be sure I'll continue writing this…though it may be a little slow-moving, hehe (sweatdrop)  
**todd**** fan** – As an Alex fan, I hope you'll like the direction this story is going :)

Each of them get a Cyber Alex-plushie, maybe I'll draw a chibi-pic and send'em out (yes, they're promotional items XD) If you three are interested in receiving one, please leave your e-mail if it's not displayed in your profile

Right, so thank for reviewing and reading this story so far, I'll see you next update :)


End file.
